Fox's Big Birthday Bash
by SuperSnorlax
Summary: What happens when Fox has a big birthday bash? Well, read and find out >: )


FOX'S BIG BIRTHDAY BASH

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these things so don't sue me.

And now a word from the maker of this story. . .

Super_Snorlax: Hello! And welcome to my first Fanfic.I hope that you like it!!!After your done reading it please R+R.I'd appreciate it if you would! Thanks to my sister for helping me write this Fanfic! Enjoy it : )!

This story starrs. .

-Fox Mcloud as the birthday boy

-Donkey Kong as his disgruntled monkey self

-Link as the party dude

-Captain Falcon as another party dude

-Ness as the leader of the party dudes

-Yoshi and Kirby as the rivals in eating food

-Jigglypuff as the singer at the party

-Samus as the annoyed soldier who shoots Brock alot

-Mario, Slippy, Peppy, Falco, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Ash

as themselves

-Super_Snorlax as the narrator 

The story begins . . 

_(At the great Fox in Space a party was in session for Fox's Mcloud's ** birthday(sorry folks dunno how old he is))_

_ _

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOX!

Fox:_(sniff)_Aww! Thanks!! You guys shouldn't have!!_(sits down in the birthday chair that has a balloon with a fox head on it)_

Announcer (a.k.a. Super_Snorlax)_(stomps out onto stage)_ Ok!! Now everyone it's time for us to all join hands and sing Happy Birthday to Fox!!!Let's all give a warm welcome for our lovely singer JIGGLYPUFF!

_(Everyone puts earplugs in)_

_ _

Announcer: _(runs off stage and hides in the ships cargo room)_

Jigglypuff: PUFF!!_(walks out onto stage, bows and starts to sing)_JIIIIGAAALLLLLYYYY PUFFFFF! JIGGAAALLYYYYYPUFFFFF!!

(To everyones surprise the ear plugs were cheap because they were bought at a dollar store for 50 cents and everyone fell asleep)

All: _(snore). . (drool)_

_ _

Jigglypuff: _(finishes song and looks around at everyone who is sleeping and puffs up like a balloon)_PURRRRFFFFFF!!! _(gets out washable crayola marker and draws on everyones faces)_ Purrff!!_(laughs and happily trots away to the cargo bay)_

_ _

All: _(wakes up) . .(yawn)_

(can hear announcers scream of horror in the cargo bay as the jigglypuffs song is being sung)

(crickets chirp)

_ _

(the sound of someone opening up a door to the outside and jumping out)

_ _

All: . ._(looks out the window and sees the announcer floating by the ship with the jigglypuff close behind singing it's song)_

Announcer:_(As he floats by, holds up a sign that says help)_

_ _

Luigi: _(from the kitchen)_ MAMA MIA! PIZZA TIME!!!

All: _(forgets about the whole incident and goes to their spots at the table) . . (stomach growls)_

_ _

Donkey Kong: _(brings out pizza)_ eep eep oop ooh ooh ahh ahh!

Falco: _(blinks) . ._ What'd he say?

Slippy: Beats me! But who cares!! I just want the pizza!

(all get their slices of pizza and eats it all in record breaking time)

_ _

Mario: Mama Mia! Little brotha! That was gooda pizza!!! Thanka youa!!!

Luigi: Thanka youa! Nowa it'sa caka tima!_(whistles and a big cake, that's got four layers that has chocolate icing with black flowers all over it, brought in by samus, donkey kong and link.Cake is placed in front of Fox)_

_ _

Falco: _(whispers to himself)_ How annoying! The way they talk!

All: _(ooh and ahh at the nicely decorated cake)_

Luigi: And ah one and ah to and ah three. . .

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOUUUUU! HAAAAPPPYYY BIIRRTTTHHHDAAYYY TOOO YOOOOOOUUU_(Glass begins to shatter in ship)_ . . . . 

Captain Falcon: dude! We're not that bad dude? Are we??

Link: Duuuuude! Who cares! I'm gonna cut the cake!!!!_(takes out sword and is about to cut cake when a pikachu pops out from underneath the top layer)_ DUDE!!! IT'S A PIKACHU!!!!!!

Pikachu: _(looks at link and his sword) . . ._PIKA!!!_(Shocks link)_

_ _

Link: _(is smoking and burn't)_ dude! That was WAY COOL!!

Captain Falcon: I WANNA TRY IT DUDE!

Link: NO WAY!!!

Ness: I'M THE CAPTAIN SO I GET TO BE SHOCKED NEXT DUDES!!! STAND BACK!!

(The door bell is rung at the front gate of the ship)

_ _

Samus: I'll get it!_(goes to the door and opens it)_

(Ash, Misty and Brock are standing . .er floating at the front gate)

_ _

Ash: excuse me miss! But have you seen my Pikachu??? I seemed to have lost it when it jumped on that giant sized rocket when I was eating at a space station for some odd reason.

Brock: _(Looks at Samus and gets goo goo eyes)_Excues me miss but are you single??

Samus:STUPID PEST! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!_(shocks brock with her electrical thingy on her arm)_

_ _

Brock: _(char broiled) (coughs)_ I'm in luuuuurve!!!!! 

Samus: I think I know your pikachu is, pleas come in and right this way!_(lets everyone in and they follow her to the party)_

(everyone is dancing to YMCA) (Fox is up on a table as is Falco, Slippy and Peppy all making their hands into the YMCA)

_ _

Pikachu_:(is dancing on Fox's head)_

Ash: PIKACHUUUUU!!!!_(gets really shiny eyes, runs to pikachu, jumps up at pikachu knocking fox down in the process)_ I FOUND YOOUUUUU!!!

Fox: _(leg twitches)_UGH! Everyone I'm ok!! _(stands up)_

_ _

All: Dang it!!!!

Fox:_(sarcastically)_ I can feel the love in this room right now! . .So who might you be young lad who bowled me over because of that strange yellow mouse thingy?

Ash: _(holds pikachu securely)_ I'm ash! And these are my friends Brock and Misty!

Brock:_(floating around samus with goo goo eyes and hearts floating around his spikey head)_

_ _

Samus: _(teardrop)_ . . .grrr!_(shocks brock yet again)_

(while everyone is talking and explaining everything Kirby and Yoshi are over by the buffet table scarfing down food)

Kirby: he he he!!!

Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!!

(both look at each other with evil glares and begin to scarf food down faster and faster)

(doorbell rings at the front gate again)

Samus_(hastily says)_I'LLGETITAGAIN _(runs out of the room with Brock floating behind her)_ STUPID PEST GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!_(Powers up and blows brock into the stage curtain)_

Brock:_(gets stuck in stage curtain_) HELP ME!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY SOME TYPE OF OCTUPUS THINGY!!

Samus:_ (opens up the door only to find the announcer with marker all over his face, his mike broken, a ripped up shirt and some asteroid dusts on his face)(blink)_

Announcer: Don't ask! Just don't ask!!_(walks back inside to the party)_

Donkey Kong: _(jumps down from climbing the ceiling fans and lands, accidentally on the announcer)_ oop?? _(looks at his foot and smiles sheepishly)(peals announcer of his foot and flings him into the wall)_

Slippy: PRESENT TIME!!!

All: YEAH!_(gets the presents out and gives them to Fox)_

Fox:_ (sits down in special birthday chair and opens first present)_ oo . . .er . . .thanks Donkey Kong . .just what I wanted a red tie with a yellow DK letter on it . .er thanks!!!!

Donkey Kong: _(happily jumps up and down shaking the whole ship)_ EEP OOOOP AHHH AHHH AHHH!!!

Fox:_ (opens all the other presents except)(sarcastically) _GEE THANKS GUYS! You all gave me such great presents! I really love the Disco outfit from Kirby!And that bread maker! Wow!! Thanks Luigi!And what will I ever have done without that pine tree freshener for my cockpit in my R wing! Thanks Falco

Falco: Well, your cockpit sure smelled like fish!

Fox: _(cough)_ Anywayz! Thanks guys!!

So in the end they all had a great time except for Samus who ended throwing Brock off the ship)

# THE END

Brock:AHHHHHH!!!_(floats through space and lands on a small blue planet) _Where am I???

(smurf walks by singing the smurf song)

Brock: . . . uh-oh!

_ _


End file.
